This Time
by sunriseave24
Summary: (Oneshot) This time, Beca tells herself, she will not let a crush ruin a friendship. But, as always, things do not go as planned... [Bechloe!] (T to be safe)


"She knows."

Beca Mitchell's eyes widened as one hand covered her mouth. Everything had been going great. Up until now...

It started after that shower. The petite brunette had found herself falling for that redhead after that. Chloe. Chloe Beale. The girl who holds her heart in her hands.

But the ginger didn't know that. How? Beca never tried to tell her. Because she saw Chloe with Tom one night, his hands under her shirt, kissing each other like there was no tommorow, and that was when Beca decided to hide her crush-why should she even try? Chloe was seemingly as straight as all the other girls she had been in love with. At first, the DJ had had hope; she kept asking those girls out, but none of them ever agreed to go on a date with her. Eventually, she gave up. And when she started feeling that familiar, fuzzy feeling whenever she looked at Chloe, she chose to not act on it, ever. Her friendship with Chloe was more important to the brunette than anything else, and if friends was all they would be, she was going to be fine with it. As long as she could be with the ginger, she was happy. No risks this time. Chloe should not know.

For over a year, she kept it hidden away like a dark secret, always changing the topic when Chloe would try to ask whether Beca was in love with someone or not. She was going to get over it and move on, she said to herself. The DJ had been trying to find someone else, she even made out with a very sweet girl outside of a bar once, but it never went anywhere-that stupid crush was following her everywhere, just like a dog. But Beca ignored it.

When she met Jesse, she finally had someone to talk to other than Chloe. She told him all about the redhead, and that made it only worse because the petite brunette would lose herself everytime in those blue eyes when she imagined them. In her mind, she was running her hands through Chloe's auburn locks, stroking her cheek, kissing those pretty lips. Beca felt a bit guilty about these thoughts-hadn't she planned on forgetting her crush?

And then, she and Jesse had that fight. Yesterday evening. He was mad because the brunette hadn't texted him in quite a while and had been on the phone with Chloe instead, who was on a four day trip to New York. Beca usually hated phone calls, but it was Chloe, and if Chloe wants to talk, the DJ will happily oblige. She even told her about the scene that Jesse was making; letting her anger out. The Treblemaker then sent her a long text. Beca only read half of it before she forwarded it to Chloe.

Bad decision. Very bad decision.

In the morning, the brunette received yet another message from Jesse.

"Did you really send her the whole thing?"

She scrolled up, started reading. And gasped.

"Don't forget that I know about your feelings for Chloe."

She couldn't remember reading that sentence. The DJ blinked at the words in front of her eyes. Of course not; she wouldn't have forwarded it if she had read that part. She groaned and ran her hands through her dark hair, ruffling it.

Breathe in, breathe out.

The petite brunette then carried on like nothing had happened. And it worked. For about 24 hours.

She didn't sleep well, furrowed her brows and grabbed her phone from the nightstand to her right.

Jesse/9 a.m.: "She knows."

Beca reread it. Once, then twice. A third time. Her eyes found the digital clock in the upper right corner of her phone screen. In about 30 minutes, Chloe will be back from New York.

The brunette jumped off her bed and ran to her closet. She frantically dug out a new pair of black skinny jeans and a fresh tank top as well as some underwear. Beca rushed into the bathroom, changed in just a minute, brushed her teeth before snatching her headphones out of her backpack. She quickly pulled on her shoes, cursing because her hands were shaking too much to tie the shoelaces. The DJ took the keys off the counter and looked at the big clock over the wardrobe of the Bella house. 22 Minutes.

"I have to get away..."

Inside, Beca knew this was stupid. Chloe would want to talk to her sooner or later. She just needs some time to think about the explanation she will have to give the redhead. Assure that they can still be friends, that she will forget about her crush, that Chloe won't have to worry about Beca trying to seduce her or trick her. Stuff that she indeed had to tell all of her former crushes. And even after telling them that nothing will change, they usually stopped talking to her.

"I can't lose Chloe, too..."

18 minutes. The petite brunette walked towards the door.

"I just need some time. I can explain..."

With that, Beca pulled open the door. And froze. Her eyes were suddenly staring into deep blue ones, only inches away. "Chloe..." That whisper was barely audible. Beca cleared her throat. "I-I can explain... I'm-"

A small laugh escaped the redhead's lips, causing the brunette to stop talking.

"Beca, don't. Shhh."

And time stood still when Chloe's lips touched Beca's.

Jesse/9:03a.m.[unread: Aaand... Drumroll... She likes you back!!! She phoned me after she received that message (sorry again because of that fight xx), but before I could ask her whether or not she likes you, the call got cut off. We talked in the morning. All that worrying for nothing, Becs! Chloe said she'll try to catch an earlier bus; she really wants to see you!!! ;) So, don't chicken out, everything's fine now! Told you that happy endings exist!!! xoxo


End file.
